After Destiny
by mechuu
Summary: Bagi Nezumi, Shion adalah bunganya. -NezumixShion/ No.06


**Title:** After Destiny

**Pairing:** Nezumi x Shion

**Fandom:** NO.06

**Author:** Me

**Disclaimer:** I'm not own anything.. just this absurd story is mine

* * *

Malam sunyi menggelitik jiwanya. Hatinya meraung merindukan dekapan hangat. Hangat yang teramat ia kenal. Hangat yang teramat menyiksa tiap inchi kulitnya yang dingin. Hingga afeksinya membumbung tinggi. Menyentuh kalbu. Mendobrak logikanya, membangun ilusi didalam kabut tebal mimpi.

"Shion.."

Ia bergumam lirih. Ia putuskan menyerah pada nama yang tak kunjung berhenti menghantuinya. Menutup rapat-rapat telinganya berharap jauh dari hiruk pikuk serangga malam. Memejamkan mata selagi imajinya mulai bervisualisasi, mengukir keindahan yang tak habis ia sembah.

"Ah.. Shion" mungkin sudah cukup baginya kehilangan rasa yang sanggup menggetarkan venanya. Arterinya. Ia meringkuk didepan angin dengan kebisuan musim dingin menambah kelabu kehampaanya. Terhalau bising derak ranting ek, bayangan malam dibawah sinar perak bulan beradu pandang dengan mata cobalt birunya. Mengecilkan apapun yang ia pandang, ia merasa rapuh. Ah.. ia memang rapuh, jauh sebelum figurnya terpantul jelas di singgasana malam. Jauh sebelum ia mengenal sosok itu. Shion. Semenjak ia mengenal Shion beribu alasan datang menyergapnya; memaksanya untuk tetap menegakan punggungnya kembali, sekalipun tumpukan salju memberatkan langkahnya.

Surai halus seputih salju. Manik mata menawan sewarna teratai merah, berkilat bak permata. Kulit pucat terbungkus satu lengkungan garis vertikal merah muda disekujur tubuh milik Shion, segalanya tentang Shion masih melekat kuat didalam memorinya. Bagaimana Shion menjadi seindah itu, ia mengingat jelas penyebabnya. Bagaimana dengan kepercayaan dirinya mengeluarkan fragmen-fragmen untuk menguatkan Shion-nya. Setelah kota terkutuk itu runtuh, antah-berantah; menyisakan puing-puing, kerak, lumut, koloni laba-laba, dan tak ada lagi sejumput keagungan sudi terucap. Ia hanya ingin Shion-nya yakin bahwa diujung dunia sana terdapat keindahan lain yang murni. Terdapat kebebasan tanpa syarat. Tak perlu mengikuti jejaknya untuk menulusuri gorong-gorong tikus got. Menapak ditanah duka ditanami tulang serta kerangka dimana salib-salib berdiri tegak, tempat dimana sumpah serapah keluar dengan sangat mudahnya. Ia tak mau Shion-nya yang suci terkontradiksi oleh permainan nasib. Dan maka ia putuskan untuk mengambil jalan masing-masing tanpa memutuskan temali takdir yang terikat kuat.

Namun nyatanya hati menjungkir balikan keadaannya. Ia lemah tanpa Shion. Ia kosong tanpa Shion. Ia tak lebih dari sebuah daun kering yang merindukan tetesan embun.

Dulu ia lebih mencintai kesendirian. Berjalan setapak demi setapak dengan angkuh dari balik jubah kesayanganya tanpa memperdulikan dahaga jiwa-jiiwa yang kering. Menjadi wujud yang terabaikan dan mengabaikan adalah perannya demi menghancurkan dunia sarkastik penuh manipulasi. Semua itu berjalan lurus tidak sampai saat sebuah sentuhan lembut membekas dalam di jiwanya. Ketika raga manis itu datang dan mengajarkanya sedikit lebih manusiawi. Runtuh dari logika digantikan analogi yang berhasil membuat dahinya mengernyit. Rahangnya melunak setiap kali menangkap senyuman indah di wajah itu. Secercah kepolosan hati sanggup meluruhkan akal sehatnya.

"Shion.."

Dan empat musim datang silih berganti, masih setia menemani kesenduan dirinya. Dibawah butiran salju, hari ini genap satu tahun dipenghujung tahun terhitung ia lepas dari bayang-bayang kekasihnya. Shion...

"Nezumi"

Ah.. dan kini imajinya semakin nyata dan memilukan. Suara sejernih lira itu turut memanggilnya. Menggodanya untuk semakin tenggelam dalam kabut bunga tidur. Benarkah ia masih bermimpi? rasanya tidak. Ataukah ini hanya halusinasinya saja karena akhir-akhir ini terlalu lelah menyibukan diri; membaca puluhan buku berisikan tulisan generasi lampau. Bekerja sebagai bintang teather, dan membantu orang-orang sekarat dengan nyanyian _Elyurias._

"Nezumi.."

Sekali lagi namanya dipanggil dan lebih kuat, memecah heningnya kedap malam. Sebuah bisikan halus menajamkan kesadarannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Matanya membulat seketika mendapati malaikatnya berdiri anggun didepannya.

"Shion.." pemuda manis didepannya tersenyum kaku. Nampak keragu-raguaan terpancar jelas didalam matanya.

"Nezumi.. aku- maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menepatinya. Aku-" Shion merendahkan pandanganya sejenak, lalu meneruskan, "Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini.. melangkah tanpamu.. aku tidak bisa."

Ternyata ini bukanlah sekedar asa sesaat yang membuat degup jantungnya ber-euphoria. Ia kembali merasakan perasaan membuncah hingga ke langit luas. Dalam satu kali gerakan cepat tubuh mungil Shion direngkuhnya. Karena ia tak butuh lagi rangkaian bahasa paralel yang terdengar sedih itu. Nezumi mendekapnya erat seakan takut malaikat hatinya akan terbang jauh dari sisinya.

"Nezu-"

"Sshh..."

Nezumi tak memberikan kesempatan Shion untuk berbicara. Merapatkan pelukan dengan sebelah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, sementara tangannya yang bebas menuntun tangan Shion untuk berada di bahunya. Shion mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan ia jadi teringat posisi ini sama seperti saat Nezumi mengajarkanya cara berdansa. Nezumi menatap jauh kedalam mata Shion. Pandangan yang bobrok penuh keluguan dan keingintahuan itu tercermin jelas di matanya. Nezumi tersenyum, mengangkat dagu Shion lalu dalam detik berikutnya mendaratkan ciuman manis di bibir kekasihnya. Ini adalah ciuman ketiganya pada bibir selembut kelopak mawar itu. Namun kali ini tanpa kepura-puraan. Yang tertinggal hanyalah ketulusan dan luapan kasih sayang Nezumi padanya.

Bunga itu selalu indah.. mekar dan wangi sampai pada saatnya. Bagi Nezumi Shion adalah bunganya. Dan ia akan selalu menjaganya.

Nezumi melepaskan ciumanya, kedua ibu jarinya mengusap lembut kedua belah pipi Shion. "Ayo kita pergi."

"Kemana?" tanya Shion sambil tersenyum.

"Ke rumah kita."

**La Fin~**

**a/n:** asli! awalnya ceritanya gak begini . Berhubung karena males bikin cerita yang panjang jadi dirombak total.. orz! (_ _)m kritik dan saran monggo~. Thanks for reading.


End file.
